


Temple of the Owl

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work, RWBY, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Inspired by Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Another dream that makes no sense. Still, might inspire someone.
Kudos: 2
Collections: anonymous





	Temple of the Owl

Ruby and Eda reach an artificial island made of stone(the overall area looks like the timed surfing area from Mario Sunshine, but without a ceiling and at night), looking for a way to help Eda. On the island is a sealed off temple. In front of them are four pedestals. Ruby herself is carrying a bag with four small gemstones.

Eda starts reading the ancient writings, but then a person with looks like a mix of Ironwood and Hordak wielding a magic staff shows up, explaining the temple. He starts rambling about darkness and Eda gets up, saying the temple writings don't mention darkness at all.

Turns out the Hordak-look alike is possessed by his late father's shadow, and he attacks, chanting a spell. Eda teleports a safe distance, but that's the limit of her magic. Ruby runs from the spreading darkness, and drops the gemstones into the water, which are then destroyed by the darkness.

Once at a safe distance, Ruby notices corpses in the water. While they aren't anyone Ruby knows, she does recognize them as historical figures from all over history.

Still shocked by seeing corpses, Ruby is assisted by Weiss. Ruby's head starts hurting and next she knows she's in a white and blue building with her team and JNPR. There are tightropes everywhere. Eda and Weiss are strangely absent.

Everyone is discussing their next move, and Ruby pretends she know what they're talking about. Blake was acting strange, cautiously close to Ruby as if they were siblings and not Ruby and Yang(who is strangely acting more or less the same, if a bit distant). Team JNPR are in complete disarray, all of them hostile towards each other. There's also someone without a face?!

From what Ruby can gather, they're splitting up to go after the mcguffins(which kept changing names). Blake jumps onto a tightrope as everyone else leaves, preparing to make her exit when Ruby asks if she was in a coma or something. Ruby goes on to explain she last remembers the island and seeing corpses in the water. Blake frowns and says that was 5 months ago, Ruby never entered a coma, and this is the first she's mentioned of memory loss.


End file.
